Thanks to my guardian angel
by okelay
Summary: A casual meeting that could have great or terrible consequences
1. Fear

Good and Bad : Thanks to my guardian angel  
  
Chapter 1  
  
SD-6  
  
"Sydney, can i see you on the debrief room, please?" Sloane asked her with a mysterious look on his face.  
  
A chill travel her spine as she sits in front of him . She knows what this is about  
  
"Tell me ,Sydney, what did you do yesterday?"  
  
"After work? i went to the observatory. well, i tried. my car died half way there. thank god, a guy helped me. he drove me home after calling a mechanic. after that he offered to drive me while i didnt had a car. we had dinner, and then he left. later, i talked to will and francie for a while and went to sleep"  
  
Sloane hand her a picture saying "Is this him? "  
  
Although she has been expecting this, she cant hide the look on her eyes.  
  
"yeah, That's him."  
  
"I see"  
  
"What's this all about? you know something i dont? about him?"  
  
"Sydney, im just worried about you. for what this man may want"  
  
"He doesnt want anything"  
  
"Am i wrong or arent you having dinner with him tonight?"  
  
"That's my private life" "Do you know who he is?" Sloane seems strangely nervous saying this  
  
"What do you mean?" Sydney ask him , but knowing exactly what he was talking about  
  
"His father was William Vaughn. one of the 12 CIA agents your mother assasinated"  
  
"Oh" She says, putting on her best surprise face  
  
"I see what you mean. you're afraid he may want revenge"  
  
"I doubt it. i dont think he knows who i am. and even if he does, i doubt he'll do anything he doesnt seem like that kinda guy" It's one of the things she loves about him  
  
"Well, sydney, just be careful"  
  
After Sydney leaves, sloane pulls out Vaughn's file and looks at it. He's CIA , just like his father. Then he starts to write a letter to thehead of the Alliance.  
  
He writes about Sydney and Vaughn. He explains that they met casually, and that their friendship is in no way a safety hazard.  
  
Maybe it is, he doesnt know. but he remember the look on Sydney's eyes while she looked at his picture.  
  
he cant take that little piece of happiness out of Sydney's life. 


	2. Safety

Chapter 2 - Safety  
  
She's safe, she's going to meet him. she parks nears the old warehouse, feeling kinda happy and not knowing exactly why.  
  
"Hi" he says, smiling. "Hi,Vaughn" she smiles too.  
  
"What happened? are you ok?" he asks, worried "Everything is fine. he bought it"  
  
"Thank God" "He asked me about you and i told him our story. he said he was worried about me. about what you may want, about a vendetta. for your father"  
  
"That bastard. what did you say?"  
  
"that it wasnt true.that you probably didnt know who i am and even if you do, you wouldnt care" "And are you sure he bought it?"  
  
"Yes" "So... that this mean...?" "Tonight at 8:00" "I'll be there, ill call you if theres any trouble" "Ok, ill be waiting. Bye, Vaughn" "Bye Syd"  
  
She got home, knowing that will and francien would have million of questions, she wouldnt let them ask anything last night, and she wouldnt let them ask anything tonight. Will hadnt said anything, but he was shocked when he saw vaughn coming in and being introduced to him. Vaughn notest it, but they got through it okay. francie didnt notest anything.  
  
"Hi Guys" Sydney says coming into her house "Hi, Syd. i made dinner" "Really? Cool" "So... how was your day?"  
  
"Good." "Hey, Fran... you know...Va...Mike's coming over"  
  
"Again?" "Yes. it's our 2nd date"  
  
"Dont worry, we'll go out. but only if you promise to tell me everything tomorrow"  
  
"You bet"  
  
"Hey, will, did you know they're playing memento ?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Today at 7:30 , wanna go?"  
  
"Sure. syd, you in?"  
  
"I cant. i gotta study"  
  
"Oh, c'mon"  
  
"I really cant"  
  
"It's her loss, let's go"  
  
"I'll get my jacket"  
  
"I'll wait in the car. hey,syd, good luck!"  
  
With this, Francie left the house  
  
Will came out with his jacket on his hand  
  
"Syd, about last night... we gotta talk. but you're nuts"  
  
"Go" 


	3. Love

Chapter 3 "Love"  
  
At 7:50, francie and will are gone, the dinner's ready , the table is set and sydney is finishing getting ready.  
  
At 8:00 , the doorbell rings, he is standing on the other side, looking amazingly hot.  
  
"Hi,Vaughn" She says, a bit a nervious "You look great"  
  
"Hi. Thanks, so do you. just beatiful" he hands her a bottle of wine "I brought you a gift"  
  
"That's very sweet, thanks. come in"  
  
He walks in, seeing the table set and everything clean and the food served.  
  
"Everything looks great. it smells good,too"  
  
"I know, but i got a confession to make. it wasnt me. it's all francie"  
  
"Where is she, by the way?" "She's out with will" "Are we alone?"  
  
"I' thought it would be better" "Yes, i dont disagree"  
  
They sit down and start eating, but they are more intersted in talking.  
  
"You know, this food is really good. maybe i should date francie" he jokes  
  
she laughs, hitting him sligthly on the arm, saying "Don't you dare! you're no even her type" "You're right. she's into will" "Maybe. But i wanna hear about you"  
  
Vaughn told her about his childhood on france,his year at college, when he started on the agency, etc. They talked for about and hour before moving to the couch to watch tv. sydney showed him her movie collection, asking what did he wanna watch. he didnt know, so she started doing zapping, and decided to watch a gilmore girls re-run.  
  
"You like this?" Vaughn asks "Well, i dont watch too often but its fun. i like the mother -daughter relationships there are"  
  
"Im sure you would be a great mother" "I hope so. i sure dont wanna be like my mother" at the mention of sydney's mother, vaughn feels a little uncomfortable  
  
"Dont worry. that's imposible" "Oh, Vaughn, im sorry. i shouldnt have mentioned her" She apologizes and gives him a forehead kiss.  
  
"It's okay. im a big boy, you know" He kinda jokes, and kisses her.  
  
things heat up and they move to the bedroom.  
  
is the first time vaugh has been there and he is enjoying every minute.  
  
Meanwhile, Francie and Will are out of the cinema, francie calls home to see if they can go back or should stay out longer.  
  
no one answers, so she and will decide to get some food.  
  
after that, they go dancing.  
  
they end up kissing at some underground club. 


	4. Comfort

Chapter 4 - "Comfort"  
  
The next day, at syd's house  
  
Vaughn wakes up next to syd, feeling happier than ever.  
  
Like this is what he was born to do. Like he belongs here.  
  
Sydney is still sleeping but she is dreaming of him ,of them  
  
She wakes up to findd him in front of her, smiling like in her dream  
  
"Hi" she says  
  
"Hey" he answers "you're awake"  
  
"am i ? i thought i was still sleeping. That this was a dream " she is smiling widely, still half sleep  
  
"i think it is. A dream come true, dont you think?"he answers , kissing her good-morning.  
  
"Yeah, i do"  
  
"I'll get us some breakfast" vaughn says, jumping out of bed in nothing but boxers. "What do you want?" he says, while he puts on a t shirt. "Surprise me" she says, smiling again in the kitchen he found will on the same outfit than him "Hi will" he says, studying his reaction "Hi, Va.. what the hell are you doing here? Are you crazy?" "relax, we got it covered" "how?" "We've just met. I helped her with her car, remeber?" "Are you sure it's safe?" "Pretty sure. and even if its not,it doesnt matter. There's no turning back. Now help me with breakfast, ok?" "Sure" while they cook, vaughn says "You know, now that i think of it, im not sure what will sloane think of syd bringing home a guy she just met " he jokes Will chuckles "Good point. It's not very sydney-like" 10 mts, vaughn entes the bedroom with the tray in his hands "Mmmm. It smells delicious" "Taste it first" he says, knowing his cooking skills arent the best "It is delicious" she says, eating a toast with escrambled eggs "Thank you so much" "So" Vaughn says "What do you wanna do today?" "I dont know. Can we stay here all day?" "Your wish is my command" 


End file.
